


Something like Regret

by femmenoire



Category: The Aliens
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenoire/pseuds/femmenoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had their chance but missed it. Lewis and Lilyhot mourn what almost was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something like Regret

He had the same dream every night. At first it had created a deep pit of sadness and something like regret in his stomach. But after a full week, the dream was a comfort. 

It was the only way he could see her face. 

***  
It started the way his dreams about Lilyhot always started. 

She was on all fours on her bed and he was pumping into her hard and fast. She was moaning, her fingers grasping the bed sheets, her back slick with sweat. 

She was warm, so wet. Just like he’d always imagined. 

His blood was pumping fast in his ears. He could feel his release coming, but he held off. She was close. He could feel it. And he wanted to wring just one more orgasm from her so that he could hear that deep guttural groan that made him hard all over again. 

When she came it was a warm rush of liquid, her pussy vibrating around him signaling his own release announced by a short protracted grunt.

He collapsed on top of her. She felt fragile underneath him. 

“Are you trying to kill me,” she said after a while, clearly annoyed, but her voice was gentle. 

“Sorry,” he said, lifting off of her. He tried not to show his disappointment as his dick pulled free from her, hating the disconnection. 

He sat up, a bit awkward, not sure what to do with himself. 

She turned towards him, her head propped up on a hand. Her gaze washed over him, up and down his body. He wanted to cover himself in the bed sheet, but was afraid she’d tease him for that. 

Eventually, she dragged her eyes back up to his. And smiled. 

He smiled back, warily at first, still unsure of what it meant. 

“Relax,” she said, pushing him onto his back. She pressed her body, still hot and slick, against his side. His heart was beating fast and he was sweating. 

She settled her head onto his chest. One of her hands ran over his stomach. 

He tried to anticipate what she would do next. He willed himself to stay on alert. He lay there in silence, listening for any hint that this was another setup. The creak of her front door opening maybe, a car coming to a screeching stop down on the street, or the sound of a gun cocking. 

But there was only silence. 

“I like the way it sounds,” she said, after a few quiet moments. 

He scrunched his eyebrows together. “What?”

She turned her head to face him, pressing her other ear against his chest. “Your heart. I like the way it sounds beating. Ours doesn’t beat like this.”

“Like… what,” he says, his voice softer now. She’s beautiful. Her eyes are big and bright and warm, he’s never quite seen her like this. He can feel his dick harden.

“It’s slowing down now,” she says, her eyes still boring into his. “Human hearts. They change, they beat faster and slower based on… what? Your mood? Alien hearts don’t do that. Ours always beat the same; a nice even pace no matter what. I guess you got this from your human mother, Lewis.”

It’s the way she says his name. Soft. Like she likes the taste of him on her lips. It’s what he imagined she would be like, when he was watching her on the cam site. But different.

Because this is real. 

Or at least he hopes this is real. What if it isn’t?

“Your heart’s beating faster again, Lewis,” she says, her breath tickling the hair on his chest. 

“It’s you.” Her eyes widen momentarily. He wants to stop talking. He doesn’t want to ruin this moment. But it’s a dream. A dream he can’t control. “Do you really wanna go with me? Or are you just using me to get where you’re going? I can’t live life like that. I could never trust you.”

This was the part that haunted him while he was awake. The way her face changed just a little bit with every word that fell from his lips. Her head was still on his chest, but even that changed. Everything shifted from soft, ethereal, weightless to hard and heavy, burdened. 

There was a voice screaming in his brain that he should just shut the fuck up and enjoy this moment. That if he shut up, in a few minutes he could have his face buried between her legs, and then he could slip his dick inside her, grinding into her, slower this time, their eyes locked together, inhaling each other’s breath. If he just shut up, he could have what he really wanted. 

Her. 

But he didn’t shut up. He could hear himself saying it over and over again, “I could never trust you.” And he had to watch her gaze drift farther and farther away from him each time. 

Sometimes when he was awake he would wonder if it was true, the look in her eyes that he’d imagined. Not the soft face that made him wanted to cry while he was pathetically jerking himself off in the shower each morning. Surprisingly it wasn’t that face that was following him around like a ghost. It was the hurt that flashed briefly across her features. He wondered, and then hated himself for wondering, if she had looked like that when he called to tell her that he wouldn’t leave with her. He couldn’t help but hope that just for a moment she’d been hurt. 

Because then it meant that this wasn’t all a lie. And that maybe, just maybe (he wondered every morning when he woke up with wet sheets and a hard dick) she had loved him too. 

***

She could feel the bass reverberating through the floor. 

The derelict warehouse was full. If she turned her head to either side she would see a sea of sweaty bodies grinding against one another.

But she didn’t turn around. And she only barely registered the music blaring in the room, because she wasn’t really there. 

No matter where Lilyhot’s body was these days, her mind was back in that empty caravan. 

Sometimes she was stuck in those first few moments when she was waiting for him to arrive. She would transport herself there when she needed some strength to deal with whatever bullshit came out of Fabien’s mouth. 

It was a new feeling for her, the lightness she felt as she walked towards the rendezvous point. Toward him. It was like every step shed just a bit of her old self and all the baggage she’d accumulated trying to survive in Troy. 

She sat down on the floor and waited, wondering what their lives would be like. She didn’t know what to expect in the wastelands beyond the borders of Troy. There was a pit of fear in her stomach, but it was smaller than the expectation of what it would be like, just her and him, living their lives however they wanted. Fuck Fabien. Fuck Antoine. Fuck everything.

He was all that mattered. 

She had smiled then. The first genuine smile she could remember in what felt like an eternity. She moved to hide it at first. The vulnerability of that emotion was a liability in Troy. 

But then she remembered. She was leaving. They were leaving. 

She liked to remember that moment, that smile, all of that hope. 

Hope. It was a dangerous feeling to harbor in Troy. And yet she couldn’t stop herself. 

But then there was everything after. 

She didn’t dream. Aliens didn’t dream. But every night she felt like he was haunting her. 

I could never trust you.

She should have expected it really. And she hated herself for not seeing it coming. Of course he wouldn’t run away with her. Of course she couldn’t get everything she wanted. 

She should’ve known better. 

Morks don’t get to be happy. 

The beat switched, slowed down a bit. A couple crashed into the wall next to her, crushing their lips together and grinding into each other almost to the beat of the song.

But she didn’t care. 

Her gaze was trained straight ahead out of the desolate patch of nothing that was the center of Troy.

The wall stood high and menacing just ahead.

The night was dark and warm, the air rank with the smell of piss and smoke. But around the wall the sky was bright, illuminated by the security lights. 

She didn’t feel it. She only noticed the tears as the cool night air blew against the wet tracks streaking down her cheeks. 

She swiped at her face quickly, cursing under her breath. 

She could feel it in the pit of her stomach; the sadness and something like regret. 

And she wondered if he felt it too.


End file.
